    PTL 0001: WO WO 2011/158030 A (CARBON ZERO LIMITED). 2011-06-15.
describes a heat generator comprising a magnetic field that is both rotatable about a shaft and intersects a heat exchanger that characterised in that the heat exchanger comprises a flat first disc that is both electrically conducting and is disposed around the shaft, but not attached thereto, said first disc having a fluid path in the plane of the disc wherein heat generated in the first disc by induction as a result of rotating the magnetic field is transferred to any fluid in the fluid path. The heat generator is usually driven by a wind turbine of the kind used to dive wind driven electricity generating systems turbine systems. Although it can by driven from a shaft connected to a water turbines or other power source.
In practice it has been found that heat generators as described in WO2011/158030 are heavy, requiring large diameter wind turbines to be effective and are unsuitable for smaller domestic heat generation systems. Furthermore there is a need for small hand operated heat generation systems for use in remote places or in emergency, where transport of a mast or availability of mast on which to mount a wind turbine to drive the heat generator is not practicable. Heat generators can also be used as emergency desalination plants, and it is a further issue that existing desalination plants are mainly used as large fixed installations, and the present invention will also provide an emergency desalination system.